The One Life War
by Honorchior
Summary: LDShadowLady goes crazy obsessed with her cats and ends up creating a cat army. Dangthatsalongname goes back to his "Chicken Bandit" ways and creates a chicken army, becoming king of chickens. When Lizzie won't get off the server and an argument between Lizzie and Scott arises, the whole server is dragged into yet another war, the One Life War.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there you guys! I'm Honorchior and I have been working on this story ever since LDShadowLady and TheOrionSound did that "Fanfic or Fanfake" video and Lizzie pointed out that there were no One Life fanfictions yet! I really hope you all enjoy this as it has been something I have been working on for a very long time. I will be trying to upload a chapter each day but I don't know if I will be able to every single day. By the way, Lizzie, if you find this, I really hope you enjoy this and just have a fun time reading it. Enjoy! ~Honor (PS. It is worth noting that the story starts just after the cat cafe was built.)

* * *

"Umm Lizzie? What is all of that noise? I can hear it from my room…" Joel asked, knocking on Lizzie's door. There was no response. "Uhh Lizzie?"

There was still no response.

"Sorry Lizzie, but this has to stop, I can't record!" He whispered as he opened the door to Lizzie's room.

His annoyed-marked-face gave way to shock as he saw, on Lizzie's screen, at least 200 cats.

"Oh my gosh Lizzie! What's with all the cats?!"

"Oh hi Joel! Was I disturbing you with the noise? Sorry, I just wanted my whole room to sound like cats. Don't they sound wonderful? Joey helped me get a few cats by taking me to the jungle biome, but I just want so many cats, so I have been breeding them!" Lizzie was talking so fast that Joel could hardly understand her.

"Hold on, are you on the One Life server."

"Yes." She continued to breed cats.

"Umm where are you? That doesn't look like any of your buildings…"

"Oh I had to make a cat castle to keep all of my cats because my house is a mermaid castle and, I mean, you can't put an animal that hate's water in a water-themed-place. Also there wasn't enough room." 100 new baby cats followed Lizzie around.

"Lizzie, you have a HUGE fenced in area!"

"Not big enough. Hey look, I'll turn my volume down, but I need to get back to work, can you leave?"

"Uh OK Lizzie, but you should take a break soon."

"Why?"

"You skipped lunch and it is almost 6."

"Alright, I'll get off soon…" Joel left the room.

 _What does she need all those cats for?_

* * *

Scott grabbed every last egg and put them into backpacks. He has at least 20 backpacks, and he was a man with a plan. Lizzie might think her prank would stop him from being the Egg Bandit, but she was wrong. His plan was to build a giant chicken castle and rule the world, sending chickens to do his bidding. He'd never have to leave home again!

The castle was almost done, all he needed now were the chicken…

* * *

Lizzie had _not_ come out for dinner, and she had locked her office door. There was only one thing to do.

 _Ring Ring, Ring Ring!_

"Umm hello?"

"Hey Joey, it's Joel."

"Hey Joel, what's up?"

"Lizzie's got a problem…"

"Huh? What's the matter."

"Well, she's got way too many cats on the One Life Server."

"Joel, as a cat lover, I never expected to hear that from _you_ , but remember, Lizzie _is_ the crazy cat lady."

"Yeah, I know that Joey, but umm, how many cats do you think she has?"

"I dunno, I think maybe 20?"

"Joey, when I checked about an hour and a half ago she had 300, and she won't stop breeding them."

"Th-three _hundred_?!"

"Well more now! Maybe 3000!"

"Uhh, woah. Where is she keeping them?"

"She built a cat castle. What should I do? She won't eat and she won't get off the server!"

"I'll figure something out…"

"Thanks Joey, I knew I could count on you."

"Bye." Joey hung up.

 _I really hope that Joey can talk some sense into Lizzie…_

* * *

"No! Chickens! Where are you going?! Stay in the chicken castle!" The chickens were all running loose, getting out of the castle. _Dang it! Where are they going?!_ He followed them for a good 20 minutes before he saw where they were headed. A giant castle with an enormous ocelot on top.

"What the?"

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to share with you all the next one! Have a great day guys!

~Honor


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry for not posting in awhile! I'm going to be posting 2 chapters today because Chapter 2 is a very short chapter. I also found out that the story didn't make sense Chapter 1 because none of my breaks showed up when I copied and pasted the story from my Google Docs, so I went and fixed that, so hopefully it makes sense now. I hope you enjoy these next to chapters!

* * *

"WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE?!" The mews of her little kitties were drown out by the sounds of clucking as Lizzie continued to breed the cats. She must have had over 6,000 by now and there were way too many for any normal person's comfort. She exited the castle to find an army of chickens surrounding none other than Scott.

She quickly called him up.

"Scott! What the heck do you think you are doing?!"

"Oh, umm, hi Lizzie, my chickens kept running off so I followed them and they lead me here." About 20 cats walked out. "HUH?! What is with all the cats?!"

"Psh, Scott, there is like 300 times more inside! Also, GET THOSE CHICKENS AWAY FROM MY CATS!"

As she said the one of the cats leapt up and killed a chicken.

"Lizzie! How dare you! This is my chicken army! You need to get your cats under control!" He fed two chickens to replace the dead one.

"My cats get to do whatever they want. Don't tell me what to do with them!"

"That's it Lizzie! This means war! Either get rid of some cats or prepare to battle."

"I will not get rid of any of these cats! I am trying to get one to name after each of my subscribers!"

"Lizzie! That's impossible! You have over 3 million subscribers!"

"Yep! And I love them all very much."

"Fine, I didn't want to have to do this, but this is war!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Bye!"

"See ya!"

"Oh, and have a great day."

"Yeah you too, I mean ugh!" Scott finished the conversation and stormed off.


	3. Chapter 3

As Promised, here is Chapter 3!

* * *

Scott got back to his castle and realized one main thing, he couldn't win a war against cats with just birds. He decided to call up all of his friends to gain their support.

 _Ring Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Callum? So you know how much I supported you in the Crazy Craft War?"

"Uh yeah? Scott? What is this all about?"

"I declared war on Lizzie on One Life!"

It took a second for the other end to respond. "What? You idiot! Did you learn nothing during your days as the Egg Bandit?!"

"Uhhhhh," Scott was shocked by his friend's first response.

"I'm not going against Lizzie!"

"Wow, thanks…"

"Look, if I were you, I would apologize right away."

"Never!" Scott would never give up his title of Chicken King!

"Sorry Scott, your time one One Life is going to end soon." Callum hung up.

Fine, I have plenty of other friends. Many of the people he called had similar reasons as to why they couldn't go against Lizzie. Eventually he was able to get Shelby, Britt, Mariel (of course), and even Kyle (though Yammy absolutely refused). He didn't even bother to call Joel, and Meghan said she would think about it, but if Joey was on Lizzie's side, she was too, as Lizzie and Joey were the two with the spas.

Although the war wasn't off to the best start, Scott was determined to win the war.

* * *

"JOEL" Lizzie screamed from her room. She opened the door.

"Uhh, what is it Lizzie?"

"Joel, Scott declared war on me!"

"What?!"

"Yeah! Will you help me call everyone and ask if they want to help me? So we can PROVE SCOTT IS JUST CHICKEN LIKE HIS SUBJECTS?"

"Lizzie? Are you OK?"

"Yeah why?"

"Uhhhh nothing, it's just Scott's your… No never mind. I'll help you if you will eat dinner with me and don't spend all night breeding cats."

"Joel, I ran out of fish. I still only have 6,000 cats, but it isn't safe in the world for baby kittens with KILLER CHICKENS on the loose, so I will not be breeding any cats until I DESTROY Scott's team."

Joel breathed out in relief. The one good thing is Lizzie wouldn't be breeding more cats for awhile.

"OK, come eat, and then we will see about calling up your friends to see if they want to support your team."


	4. Chapter 4

"Lizzie? I'm told you wanted to see me?" Joey walked into the castle. Lizzie was sat on a throne chair with Moonlight sat on her lap. The other cats were in the various rooms of the castle.

"Ahh Joey, I knew you would come. I've been wanting to thank you for helping me get all of these cats." Lizzie spoke with a sort of spooky voice. She continued to stroke her pet. "As a reward, I'd like you to join my team against Scott's chickens."

"Uhhh Lizzie. Don't you think you've got a few too many cats?"

"There is never too many cats!" Lizzie threw a dirt block at his face.

"Ow!"

"I understand your concern. I really do, but think about it Joey. With you on my team, the other side wouldn't have a spa to constantly heal in. We will be bound to win." Joey looked at the ground. "Look, I'll give you some time to consider, but I know you will end up siding with me. You may go now." Joey nodded and left the castle.

"What a freaky place…" he murmured. "Joel was right, this is getting crazy."

"Pst!" A sound came from behind a tree.

"What the?" Joey whipped around.

"Pst! Over here!" Joey looked around and then went over to the tree.

"Hello?"

"Master Joey!"

"What the!" In front of him was a orange tabby cat, and it was _talking_.

"Master Joey! I've got news for you!"

"Aren't you Lizzie's cat?"

"Yes sir, Master Joey!"

"Then how am _I_ your _master_?" _And why can you talk?_ He asked in his head.

"You found the jungle. We are at your service, King of the Jungle." The cat bowed his head.

"So wait, I'm the king over all of you?"

"Yes."

"Not Lizzie."

"Not Lizzie, Lizzie can tell us to sit and stand, to follow her around, and to breed more kittens, but only _you_ can tell us to attack."

The plan was already formulating in Joey's head. He ran back to Lizzie's castle. "Lizzie, I've decided, I'll join your side of the war."

Lizzie just laughed slightly evilly. _My plan is coming together_ , she thought.

 _My plan is just starting_ , Joey told himself.


	5. Chapter 5

"Guys, I have bad news." Shelby said, addressing Scott's team.

"What is it?"

"What's going on?"

"Oh no, I hope it isn't to bad!"

"Did we lose already?!"

The group began to gossip about what the bad news could possibly be instead of listening to the bad news Shelby brought them.

"Guys! Be quiet!" Everyone was silent, even the chickens, as Scott used his commanding voice. "Go ahead Shel."

Shelby nodded and continued. "Joey and, as a result, Meghan, have joined Team Lizzie."

"What? How are we going to get healed?!"

"What are we going to do?!"

"This isn't good."

"No really, did we lose already?!"

"Are you sure Shelby?" Scott asked, silencing everyone again.

"Yes. I saw him go into the castle, come out, hide behind a tree, go back in, and come back out with a Team Lizzie's enchant glow!"

"So Lizzie has Joel, Yammy, Stacey, Meghan and Joey?" Scott tried recalling the team members.

"That is correct." Shelby answered.

"So that means there is still Callum?"

"Scott, you know that after the Crazy Craft War, Callum doesn't want anything to do with wars between his friends. Especially if it involves Lizzie." Mariel reminded.

"Well, maybe he will change his mind. Until then, Shelby, continue to spy on Lizzie's Castle of Cats." Shelby nodded and left. "Kyle, continue to try and convince Yammy to join our side. If anyone can recruit her, it's you."

"I like to let Yams make her own decisions…"

"Kyle!" Scott interrupted, "She lives with you, not only in real life, but also on the server! If you don't get her on our side, then you will both be receiving pranks from both sides!"

"Ok, I'll try." Kyle logged off the server.

"Britt, could you and Mariel start the pranks on Team Lizzie?" The two girls nodded and left. "Oh and don't get Yammy and Kyle's house yet!" He called out as they left.

"Now all that's left is for me to get more chicken eggs."


	6. Chapter 6

I would really appreciate it if you left reviews of what you guys think so far, just so I can know how much you are all enjoying my story! Thanks!

* * *

Lizzie seemed to be on One Life more and more each day. She didn't seem to want to make any other type of videos. Joel had gotten her to do some other content so her viewers wouldn't get bored, but still, the One Life fans were going absolutely insane with the amount of uploads of their favorite youtube series.

Joey was also on the One Life server quite a bit, but not nearly as much as Lizzie. He did things like tell the cats what to do to get the war going and such. However, the cats were getting annoyed by the lack of fish this leader brought them. Joey knew he would need help.

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring!_

"Hello?" A girl's voice answered.

"Hello? Meghan?"

"The one and only! Is that Joey?"

"Yasss girl!"

"Hello Joey, how may I help you today?"

"I need you to get on One Life, and make sure no one is around to hear you. We need to have a secret meeting."

"Want to tell me what it is about?"

"The war."

"Ok, I'll be on in just a second." Meghan ended the call.

A few minutes later, Meghan got on the one life server. She was confused as to what was going on, but she was seeing the war get intense. She ran to Joey's house quickly to avoid any pranksters from the other side.

"Joey? I'm here." Meghan called out. Two cats came out of his house and ran around her. Then walked inside, looking behind them. Meghan though it would be best to follow.

"Ahhh, Meghan, welcome to my home."

"Hey Joey. How can I help you today?"

"I have something I need to tell you, but you _must_ promise to _never_ tell _anyone_!"

"Even Lizzie? You said this was about the war, and she is the leader of our team, so if it is this important shouldn't we tell her?"

"No! We must _especially_ not tell Lizzie!"

"Uhhh ok." Meghan thought it best not to argue.

"Good, now. You know that I found the jungle." Meghan nodded. "Apparently that makes me King of the Jungle. Everything from there follows me and my commands. Including…"

"Cats?" Meghan asked catching on. _If he controls cats, that would make him control_ Lizzie's _cats! Lizzie's cats have been influencing Lizzie's choices of the war, so Joey is really in control of Lizzie's army! But then… Why tell me… Unless… Of course!_ "And you need me because I am the Pirate King."

"What?"

"Uhh sorry, a musical joke. But you need my fish right?"

"Yeah…" Joey didn't understand the reference. "I'm just glad to have someone so smart on my side. You really figured out what I wanted from you quickly. So," He looked at her right in the eyes, "Wanna join?"

In the most serious tone Joey had ever heard, Meghan answered, "Are spa treatments in the employment package?"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok Shelby, you sure they aren't there?" Britt asked, making sure once again there would be no way they could get caught.

"Yeah, the cats went to hang out at the Cat Café and Joey and Meghan took Lizzie and Moonlight on a walk for a surprise."

"And the others?" Mariel asked.

"Probably at their houses at this point, come on! If we are going to do this we have to do it now!" Shelby was annoyed by the two of their caution. They had been planning this for _days_ and it was _finally_ time to put their plan into action.

"OK, let's be quick." Britt decided. They ran into the cat castle, inventories full of water buckets. They began to replace the floor with water, only leaving a few paths to the separate areas of the castle, including Lizzie's throne and the cat rooms. Team Scott wasn't _evil_!

"Ahem, _what_ are you doing?" Yammy walked in on them watering the throne room.

"Oh, uh hi Yammy! Ummm. Nothing?" Britt hid her water bucket.

"Oh am I just suppose to ignore the giant pool of water forming in Lizzie's castle now?" Yammy asked sarcastically.

"If you could, that would be great." Shelby said, oblivious to Yammy's sarcasm, or ignoring it. The others weren't entirely sure.

"Look, I'll pretend not to have seen a thing as long as you guys can assure us safe passage to Scott's Chicken Palace." Yammy said, looking down.

"What?" Shelby asked.

"Why?" Mariel questioned.

"Us?" Britt asked, there was only _one_ Yammy.

"Us," Joel came up from behind Yammy.

"We need to speak with Scott, something very bad has happened." Yammy's tone was very worryful. The three girls looked at one another and nodded.

Shelby spoke for the three, "Let us just wrap this up and it's a deal."

* * *

"We have to attack soon Lizzie! We can't just wait for them to make the first move!" Joey argued.

"Back and forth they talk, war or peace, what is it that the cats want?" Lizzie seemed to not see Joey, only really paying attention to Moonlight.

"Most wish for you to agree with Joey and start the war." Moonlight said. "But others want more naps and fish."

"War or peace. Peace or war. We pick and choose our battles, or do our battles pick and choose us? Pranks are meant to be fun, not harmful. What do you suggest Moonlight?" Lizzie mumbled.

"Simple pranks to get us started? Or do we go all in. We can hurt them real badly, or is the nicer way the one to choose?" Moonlight answered.

"Ok. Joey you may start with the smaller pranks. Nothing deadly. But first, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Scott! Scott! Scott! Britt, Shelby and Mariel are escorting two members of team Lizzie!" Kyle yelled from the look out post.

"Who are they? Scott yelled back up.

"Yammy and, even more surprising, Joel!"

"What? How far out are they?"

"Almost at the gates!"

"I'll go let them in. Be ready in case any of them try anything." Scott ordered. He ran to open the gates.

"Welcome back Mariel, Britt, and Shelby. Hello Yammy and Joel. Any of you three care to explain?" He asked, turning to his teammates.

"Well we successfully pranked Lizzie's Cat Castle, but these two caught us. They said they needed to see you, and in turn, they would let us finish the prank. So we brought them here." Shelby explained.

Scott turned to them. "Ok, why did you need to see me?"

"Can we talk somewhere less dangerous?" Yammy asked, pointing out the mobs behind them.

"Ok, come in." Scott led them to the meeting room. Everyone sat down and Joel began to explain.

"We came to ask you for help. Lizzie's cats have been making her do crazy things. She is making bad decisions, and she doesn't seem to want to listen to anyone other than her cats, mainly, Moonlight. We need help. She isn't well. Scott, she is going to _actually_ become the crazy cat lady."

"More like the _insane_ cat lady." Yammy added.

"So why come to me?" Scott asked.

"The group decided that this wasn't going very well. Every day we become more and more worried about Lizzie. After Kyle tried to get Yammy here to join your team again we realized something, our side of the war is actually being lead by someone who is willing to kill anyone if even one of her cats go missing, and she is becoming less sane every day. We pointed out to everyone that Lizzie is going a little insane, and everyone except Joey and Meghan decided we needed to do something."

"We knew sooner or later you would try to prank our castle, and that going into your castle unescorted would be suicide, so we decided to wait." Yammy continued. "Luckily for us, it didn't take that long."

Scott considered everything about their stories. The two sounded very concerned about Lizzie, and even though there is a war going on, Lizzie was still his friend, and if she needed help, he would help her.

"Well Scott? What do we do?" Mariel asked him. Scott could tell she really wanted to help.

"There has to be a way to keep Lizzie's cats from influencing her." Scott decided. "We just need a way. Does anyone have any ideas? Remember there are no bad ones right now as we need to save Lizzie."

"Well, this might be stupid, but what if we got Buddy?" Kyle spoke at last. He had come down from his look out tower to listen to the conversation.

"I think the last thing we need is _more_ cats." Shelby pointed out.

"Wait, he might be onto something." Scott defended. "But we can't just tame a cat and give it to Lizzie. No no, we must have someone _be_ the cat."

Joel began to catch on. "The problem is, it can't be anyone from our side because Joey will be sure to notice they are gone."

"And they can't be anyone from _our_ side because if they are caught, it is game over for them." Mariel pointed out.

The group sat in silence for a few moments when they all realized the same thing.

"Callum."


	8. Chapter 8

Happy New Years Everyone! To celebrate! I'm going to post Chapters 8 and 9 for you so enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my gosh! Who did this?!" Lizzie was screaming in the entrance to her cat castle. Most of the floor had been changed to water!

"Lizzie! Lizzie! Look at it this way! There is more places for us to fish!" Meghan said, trying to comfort her.

"Ok." Lizzie said, calming slightly down. "Let's see how the upstairs is doing." When they got upstairs, Lizzie noticed a relieving lack of water on her floor. "Meghan, please get all the cats upstairs where they will be safe. Moonlight, Joey, and I need to start planning a revenge." Meghan nodded, knowing it was best to agree with Lizzie these days. Meghan had asked Joey once what he was doing to make Lizzie how she is, and he had told her it was all for their benefit, so Meghan continued to go along with Joey's plan.

* * *

"Absolutely not."

"Please Callum? It is our only chance of gaining the _real_ Lizzie back!" Scott begged.

"No."

"Please! It's for Lizzie!" Scott continued to beg.

"No!"

"I don't see why this is such a problem. Callum, you are already a fox, I don't see the big difference."

"Shelby!" Scott yelled.

"What? I'm just pointing out what we are all thinking."

"I already said I don't want to be caught up in this war." Callum grumbled.

"Please Callum," Joel was finally talking. "Lizzie is going actual insane. She never gets off the server, only eats when I bring food to her, I'm actually getting really worried right now and if there is any way we can fix it, shouldn't we at least try?"

Callum looked at Joel, he could see Joel was really really worried. "Ugh, fine! But if I die, _you_ are going to have to make sure we start an _After Life_ series or something so I can come back."

"Deal." Scott said. "Let's get you ready for your role."

* * *

"Lizzie!" Joel came running into the cat castle. "Oh my gosh what's with the water?"

Joey came up from behind him. "What were you out doing today Joel? Where have you been?"

"Sorry! I have to upload actual content, not just this crazy war stuff." Joel said defensively. "Now would you be so kind as to TAKE ME TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

"Fine, follow me." Joey said unscaved.

Joey lead Joel to the throne room. It had the most water out of every room in the castle.

"Lizzie! Hey Lizzie, you ok?" Lizzie was staring of into space.

She suddenly looked forward. "Joel! Where have you been? I've been worried sick and…" All of a sudden, Moonlight jumped onto the side of Lizzie's throne and began to whisper in Lizzie's ear. "Joey? Why is he in here?"

"I believe the exact words were, and I quote, "TAKE ME TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!""

"Lizzie! Look! I found Buddy!" From behind Joel, Callum disguised as Lizzie and Joel's pet cat, Buddy, thanks to Scott and Scott's magic, appeared.

Lizzie's face softened. She jumped up and ran towards them. "Joel! Wow how did you…" Moonlight hissed. Lizzie turned serious, turned around, and returned to her throne. She looked at Callum/Buddy again. "Buddy come here!" She said happily. Moonlight whispered in her ear but Lizzie just shooed her off. Callum/Buddy sat on Lizzie's lap.

"Ummm, Lizzie. Can I see Buddy for a moment? He should be fed." Joey said. Nervous that the new cat was making Lizzie think slightly clearly.

"Uhhh." Lizzie looked down at her precious on her lap. "If he wants to I guess." She finally said.

"Buddy come here." Joey called. The cat ignored him. _What the? I am the Jungle King, he has to come if I call!_ "Buddy." The cat continued to ignore him. _This isn't possible! Unless…_ "Joel, can I talk to you for a moment?" He at last said.

Lizzie was occupied with her kitty, and Joel knew as long as Callum/Buddy was there, Lizzie would be safe from the influence of the other cats. He agreed, and followed Joey out of the room. Joel could have sworn Joey did a quick nod at Meghan as he exited the room and the door shut behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

"Scott. Yammy, Joel, and Buddy Callum have been safely escorted to Lizzie's castle." Britt called out. She and the two other girls entered the throne room. "Uhhh what are you doing?"

Scott was luring all of the chickens into a different area out behind the chicken castle.

"Lizzie has gone insane from listening to her cats' advice. I am not going to let that happen to our team. The best way to help Lizzie right now is to get these chickens into a different area."

"Paranoid much?" Shelby coughed.

"I think it's a smart move!" Mariel defended.

"Of course you do, _he's your minecraft husband_." Shelby mocked.

"Calm down guys. Scott is our leader and we must accept his choices." Kyle reminded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

When the chicken were finally lead out back, everyone noticed a sort of silence that wasn't there before, and it made them feel strange. "This is weird." Shelby said.

"Oh, I know!" Kyle exclaimed. He plopped down a juke box and pulled out a music disc to put in it.

"Anything except _Cats_!" Scott exclaimed. Kyle just laughed.

"That would be rude. So how about, _Wait_ , because that is all we seem to be doing." Kyle explained. He put the disc in and it began to play.

After many moments, "Do you think Lizzie accepted Buddy Callum?" Britt asked nervously.

"I sure do hope so. I'd hate to see Callum giving up his one life for a plan that doesn't work." Scott said. More waiting.

"What now?" Mariel asked, becoming impatient.

"Well, we wait for news.

* * *

"What do you need Joey?" Joel asked.

"I can't tell Buddy what to do." Joel could sense Joey was annoyed.

"Well, he is mine and Lizzie's cat."

"So you control him?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

"Look Joel, I discovered the jungle, I'm king there, so all cats listen to me, so all cats _should_ be following my commands."

"But you didn't tame them!" Joel exclaimed.

"No, but they still see me as their king." He confessed.

"So why is this such a big deal." Joel was failing to see the implications.

"If I control the cats, and the cats control Lizzie, then I control the war! But for some reason I can't tell Buddy what to do, so I'll ask again, do you control him?"

Joel was worried now. "I can't think of an answer that will not get me in trouble with you." He said at last.

"Look Joel, we can team up! We can control Lizzie, control the war! We will be gods! We will rule the one life server! All will be at our command! You will never have to do anything again! Need something? Command someone to get it for you. Want to go shopping but left your money at home? Make someone get it, or even better, make someone give there money to you! Don't you see?!" Joey had this look of great greed in his eyes.

"Uhh I don't know…" Joel was genuinely worried about Joey's well being. Joey just had this tone that made Joel thing Joey was just as crazy as Lizzie was becoming.

"I know it's a lot to take in, so I'll give you a little bit to consider. You have 1 hour. If you don't join me, I'll have to find a way to shut you up for good, can't have you telling anyone else, can we?" Joey reentered the throne room.

 _What do I do?_

"What was that about." Joel jumped around to see Yammy.

"Yammy you scarred me!"

"Sorry. What's going on?"

"I found out the cause of Lizzie's insanity. We have 1 hour. Tell everyone to meet at my house. It is half way to Scott's castle. I'll go get Scott." Yammy nodded.

"Anyone you don't want me to get?" Yammy asked.

"Don't get Lizzie or Joey, and I'm pretty sure you shouldn't get Meghan." Joel saw the way Joey had nodded at Meghan when he had left the room.

"So just Stace? Got it. See you there." And Yammy was off.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 is a bit short so today is going to be another day where you get two chapters! Enjoy! Also, it was pointed out to me that Lizzie and Joel are engaged, and Joel called Lizzie his girlfriend. Don't worry, I don't live under a rock or else I wouldn't be able to write this! When I first wrote this, it was meant to take place just after Lizzie got her first cats. It wasn't even past her birthday yet, so when this fan fiction takes place, Lizzie is still Joel's girlfriend because they hadn't gotten engaged yet. Hope that helps anyone who was like "THEY ARE ENGAGED WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH YOUR LIFE?!" Now Enjoy Chapters 10 and 11!

* * *

"Scott! Joel is back already. Do I let him in?" Kyle yelled from his lookout tower.

"Sure!" Scott yelled back up. The gates to the chicken castle opened.

Joel ran in. Before Scott could welcome Joel, Joel started talking. "Scott! Scott! My house. Quickly! We don't have much more time before I have to decide. Hurry hurry!"

Scott could sense the urgency, and he called his group together. "Guys, let's get to Joel's house. Everyone in the Mini Van!" Everyone loaded up in the car and headed out to Joel's house.

* * *

"What's going on Joel? Yammy wouldn't tell me." Stacy asked.

"I know why Lizzie is going insane." Joel announced.

"What? How?" Everyone except Yammy and Scott seemed shocked. Yammy already knew and Scott had suspected.

"Joey has control of all cats. Because he found the jungle first, he is king of the Jungle. He has been controlling Lizzie through her cats."

"What? How?" Everyone except Yammy and Scott gasped.

"He can't control Buddy because Buddy is Callum, as you know, but _Joey_ doesn't know this. He told me I have to join him or I have to die." Joel continued. More gasps from all except Yammy and Scott. Joel turned to Scott. "What do you think I should do?"

"That's easy." Scott said. "Join them as a double agent. See if you can break Joey's control on the cats from the inside."

"Wait, is Meghan in on this?" Stacy asked, seeing everyone's confused faces, she explained. "She isn't here and she has been spending a lot of time with Joey recently."

Joel nodded. "Yes, I think she is. Does everyone agree that Scott's plan is the best course of action?" Everyone nodded. "Ok, I'll try and spy." The meeting was dismissed, and everyone was left.

* * *

"Joel, your hour is up. What is your choice?" Joey asked upon Joel's return. He took a bit longer to get back, letting Yammy and Stacy get back early so that it wouldn't look too suspicious. For a moment, Joel thought about just taking out his sword and fighting Joey to the death. Maybe it would end it all, and Lizzie would go back to normal, but Scott had told him Joey probably have a backup plan. Joey would have the cats avenge him if he lost, but he was more likely to win. Not to mention if Joey did win, Joel wouldn't be there to help Lizzie. Joel took a deep breath and imagined Joey out of the server one last time. He nodded his head.

"I'll join you on one condition." Joey's sword came out on the word condition. Joel took a deep breath. "Lizzie's cats need to be kept away from Buddy, and if Lizzie wants Buddy, that means Lizzie's cats need to be in another room.

After a few moments, Joey's sword went away. "Alright, being demanding; respect." He said, "But be careful, that kind of talk might get you in trouble one of these days. I'll let the cats know to leave Buddy alone. Welcome to the group." Joey walked away. Joel sighed a sigh of relief. Now, for the hard part.


	11. Chapter 11

"Buddy, you're so cute! I love you so much. Awwwww!" Lizzie had been cooing over Callum for the past 3 hours that day alone. Callum had been Buddy for at least a 4 days now and it had been the worst 4 days ever. Callum had had enough of it.

"Meow." He cried.

"Do you want to go on a walk? Ok! You can go, but hurry back!" Callum knew that by leaving Lizzie without telling Joel first, Lizzie was at risk of Joey, but Callum had had enough of being a cat for one day. He left the castle to go on a walk to clear his mind. He thought he felt something watching him.

Shrugging it off, he continued on his walk. Later he would wish he had gone back to Lizzie. She might be insane, but at least he was safe with her, but he did not think these things at this time, and he continued walking. All of a sudden he went down 3 hearts at once. He turns around to see at least 7 cats behind him, growling.

"Uhhhh hey guys, let's just be nice, I don't want any trouble…" He tried to reason.

The head cat, Prof. Sparklebutt 2, waved his tail and they continued to advance. "Sorry Buddy. Moonlight Demands that you be taken care of, and Moonlight speaks for King Joey, so you must be destroyed." Callum was shocked. Why would Joey want him gone? Joel was _on_ Joey's side.

"Lizzie wouldn't want you doing this! And Lizzie is in charge of Joey!" Callum said, trying to reason with the blood thirsty cats.

"Lizzie is nothing. We only follow King Joey, and King Joey says no more Buddy so Buddy must go." Professor snapped back. Callum tried to come back with a comeback when the cats attacked again, leaving him at 4 hearts.

"Come on guys! I'm just like you! We are all cats here!" The cats didn't seem to care. They attacked. Callum knew he had to do something. Only 1 heart left. He slowly backed up. He saw a ledge behind him. He quickly popped on his emergency feather falling 6 boots and jumped. He landed in a cave in the side of the ledge. He only took ½ heart, leaving him with only half a heart.

"What the?" The Professor said as Callum jumped down.

"Do you think he died?" Silverflame, one of the newer cats, asked.

"I would assume so. We may always land on our feet but he had very little health left. I don't think he could have survived that much of a fall." Professor explained.

"Should we go check?" Kawaii, another newer cat, asked.

"I think we should!" Starfright responded.

"Alright let's go check." Callum heard them talking above him and he threw a fish down to the bottom of the cliff.

The cats made their way to the bottom of the cliff. "Look!" Kawaii shouted as the fish came into view. "His inventory!" They surrounded the fish.

"Move along guys. We need to report to Moonlight ASAP." Professor yelled at them after a few moments. Silverflame and Kawaii looked at one another and shook their heads. Maybe what they were doing was bad, but they had orders to carry out. Starfright took the lead and began to bring them all back to the castle. When they were gone, Professor ate the fish up. "Oh wow this is yummy. Maybe now that Buddy is gone, I will get to enjoy some of this type of fish!" After it was all gone, he returned to the castle.

Callum looked down. He immediately knew that if someone didn't find him, he would be trapped there forever. With only half a heart, he decided it would be best if he built himself a safe house to hide in until someone came to save him.

* * *

"Hey Yammy? Have you seen Cal-uh-Buddy?" Joel had been looking around the castle for at least half an hour now. He had seen Lizzie let Callum Buddy out but he hadn't seen him come back in. He was about to go out to look for him. He had almost said Callum, but he caught himself. You never knew who was spying on who.

"Not sure. Saw Lizzie put him out this morning, but I haven't seen him since. You might want to talk to Joey about that. I saw Moonlight talking with a group of cats earlier, but Buddy wasn't there."

"Oh ok. Can you help me search?" Joel asked.

"Joel! You know we have that thing with Stace! She needs us soon!" Yammy was shocked Joel had forgotten, although it made a bit of sense if Joel was worried about Callum. First, Callum was pretending to be Buddy, Joel's real life pet cat. Second, having Buddy was keeping Lizzie's cats from influencing Lizzie too much. Third, Joel had to promise Callum safety, and if Callum was in trouble and got hurt, Joel would blame himself.

"I'm sorry! I totally forgot! I'm worried Buddy's went off and got himself into trouble."

"Ok, I'll tell Stacy you can't make it. You go look for Buddy." Yammy concluded, understanding that if Callum was in trouble and they didn't help him, all of them would be at fault.

"Really? Thanks Yammy! If Joey asks where I am, make something up for me please?" Yammy nodded. "Thank you so much." Joel ran out of the cat castle. _I'm sure we can do it just the two of us_ Yammy thought to herself.


	12. Chapter 12

"Scott, the cat cage is almost done! We are almost ready to decorate the inside!" Mariel reported to Scott.

"Ok, once it is done, bring everyone here. Then we can choose how we wish to decorate it."

"Alright." Mariel said. She soon joined Kyle, Shelby, and Britt in finishing the cat cage.

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

Scott's phone rang. He answered it. "Hello? Cupquake? Do you have any sprinkles?"

Yammy was on the other end. This was the code they were to use when talking to one another if it was important business. "Yes? How may I satisfy your sprinkling needs today?" He responded in code. This meant that his side was clear from anyone who should not overhear their conversation.

"Do you have any chocolate sprinkles?" Yammy's reply, being a question, meant she was not in any danger, but the bit about chocolate sprinkles meant that she was at risk of Joey overhearing her. Where all of this came from, Scott didn't know, he had to keep a book on him explaining what all of the things meant.

"No, is there anything else we can help you with?" This one was easy. It meant that he was asking her what she needed.

"My friend's pet cat went missing this morning when they let it out for a walk. Another friend is trying to find him. When the pet is found, I want to make a celebration cake for them." Scott wrote all she said down except for the cake part. That was just there to hide the real message.

"I'll see what I can do about those chocolate sprinkles. I'll call you back later when I get that taken care of. Bye."

"Bye." Yammy responded. Scott hung up the phone.

"Scott! We are done!" Shelby called. The outside of the cat cage was done. Scott came out to admire their work.

"Guys. Callum went missing and so Joel has gone looking. We are meant to hurry this up. Without Lizzie's Buddy and Joel, Lizzie will be going insane faster." Everyone nodded. "We have to get the inside ready as quickly as possible. Who has ideas for the inside?"

"A dungeon?" Kyle suggested.

Scott shook his head. "We aren't monsters here Kyle."

"A cat theme park?" Suggested Britt.

"How about a cat lounge?" Shelby said.

"Yeah I like that!" Scott said. Everyone agreed. A cat lounge to make the cats never want to leave. They got to work.

* * *

 _Where do I even start looking?_ Joel wondered. If Callum was smart, he would leave clues for Joel to find him. If Callum was in danger, then he might have a harder time trying to find him. Joel knew if Callum had died, a chat message would have come up, so he was obviously still around, so why hadn't he come back after his walk?

"Buddy got the best fish. Maybe now, we will get some." He overheard a cat saying. Joel listened in.

"Did you eat it?" Joel recognized the cats as Starfright and Prof. Sparklebutt 2.

"Yes. I would have saved you some but it was so good! If Joey gives me some as a treat I will share. Honestly, why did Buddy get all the good foods?" The orange cat seemed annoyed. The black one looked excited and pleased by the story of such an amazing fish treat.

Then, the orange one noticed him. "We have a stalker." He warned. Starfright turned around and hissed.

"Where is Buddy." Joel demanded.

"Doesn't matter any more, does it. He is gone now. Now we will get all of his fishy nummy treats!" Starfright yelled. Then the two cats ran off. Joel began to worry. Sure no chat message came up saying Callum had died, but what if, because he was disguised as a cat, no message came up. Joel knew he had to keep looking. If there was any chance Callum was still alive, Joel would take it.

"Pst." A noise came from behind a tree. "Joel, pst!"

* * *

"Bye." The phone hung up. "I ordered the sprinkles for our friend's cat thing." Yammy announced to Stacy. Joey had been watching them since Joel had left them. Joey might think they couldn't see him, but he was really wrong.

"Do you want to go do our prank on Scott's team? Team Lizzie hasn't been doing many pranks so far, and we still need to get him back for the water in the castle." Stacy said, trying to throw off Joey.

"Sure." Joey decided that he wanted to know what they were planning.

"Stacy." Joey called.

Stacy turned around. Joey came up behind them.

"Can we help you Joey?" Yammy asked.

"I don't think I called out your name, _Trash_." _Why does he always do that?_ Yammy wondered.

* * *

Some of Yammy's viewers also wondered this. Many of them would like a clear explanation on why Yammy is called "Trash" by Joey all of the time. Some have even tried researching so that they could understand why this is a thing so they could write better fan fictions, but have not been able to figure it out yet. Does Joey just hate Yammy? Is this just a weird joke? Is Joey secretly Oscar the Grouch and really thinks highly of Yammy but he doesn't know how to tell her this? An answer would be great.

* * *

"We are making a plan to prank Scott's team." Stacy explained.

"Oh? And what is your plan?"

"We are going to-"

"Are you Stacy all of a sudden?" Joey interrupted Yammy.

Yammy grumbled. "Nope, but she is the one who came up with the plan." Stacy said, trying to back her friend up. Yammy gave a glance of gratefulness to her.

"Fine. Go ahead _Trash_." Joey said, rolling his eyes.

"We are going to go to Scott's castle and put some of Stacy's cats around in hidden places to annoy him. While he is trying to find the kitties, we will be moving his chickens to a big hole right under his bed room." Yammy laughed.

"Uhhh, well it could be better." Joey said, looking at Stacy, "But I suppose it will have to do. Good luck." Joey said, and he left them alone.

"Finally, we can get to work!" Stacy sighed, relieved. Together the two girls started to grab small groups of cats and bring them to Joel's house. From there, Scott and Mariel would come by in trucks to grab the cats and take them to the cat cage. The two would run the cats back and Britt and Shelby would put the cats into the cat cage and move them to their places in the cage. The process was long.

"There are too many cats!" Yammy finally said after her 20th trip. So far they had gotten no more than 100 cats to Scott and his team.

"There has to be an easier way." Stacy agreed.

"Woof!" Stacy turned around to see one of her dogs had randomly teleported to her. One of the cats saw it and ran away immediately. "Of course!" They came up with a new plan. Yammy went inside and distracted Lizzie, Meghan, and Joey by telling them prank ideas. Meanwhile, Stacy ran home, got her dogs, and asked them to round up all 5900 cats and take them to the cat cage.


	13. Chapter 13

"For the love of cats, _Trash_ , your pranks are _garbage_!" Joey finally complained. Yammy was really running out of ideas, and they kept getting stupider. But she knew she had to keep stalling somehow.

"Well then, _Joey_ , why don't _you_ come up with some ideas and show _me_ how it's done." She asked, taunting him.

"Fine. Learn from the _master_!" Joey said. Yammy continued to succeed in distracting them.

* * *

"This was a much better idea!" Stacy laughed. The cats dared not leave the huddle for fear the dogs would eat them. Stacy was almost at the cat cage with the last of them.

"Cover for me." Moonlight said to Kawaii.

"What?" Moonlight shook her head.

"Gotta get to Joey. Cover for me! That's an order!" Kawaii just shook her head.

"Fine." Kawaii ran up to the nearest dogs and began to hiss. A few other nearby dogs came over to her to investigate. Moonlight slipped away unnoticed.

Stacy ran over to investigate. The cat had not know what she was getting herself into. Stacy came over and picked her up. "Don't worry guys, I'll take care of this one." They continued on their way, not noticing the missing cat.

* * *

"Joel! Pst!" Joel walked to behind the tree.

"What the!" Silverflame shushed him.

"I know where Buddy is! That is who you are looking for, right?" She asked. She seemed very nervous, looking around at random times.

"Yeah, but why do you want to help _me_?" Joel was very confused.

"Joel, Lizzie is the one who tamed us, not Joey. I never lived in the jungle. I was born here! Also, I've seen what Joey has been doing. Joey and Moonlight think they can just boss everyone around. We aren't suppose to be in ranks. I'm sick of how they treat us. Buddy made Lizzie happy, something we were never able to do. I was the one who hurt him, I will help you get him back." Silverflame explained. The guilt of Buddy was weighing her down.

"Ok, but how do you know where Buddy is? I thought you all thought he had died!" Joel argued. He didn't know if he could trust this cat.

"Joel, don't take me as stupid like many of the others. No cat as spoiled as Buddy would ever carry _just one_ fish. After we all got back, I went back to the cliff and saw something. I think he fell into a cave."

Joel began to become hopeful. "How do I know I can trust you?" He asked, still spectful of this too-good-to-be-true moment.

"Joel, right now there are two girls running around catching cats, and I heard some dogs too. I'm being stupid being out here, which is _not_ my nature. Why would I come out here and risk being caught to tell you this?"

"Maybe Joey ordered you to?" He suggested.

"Pft. Joey isn't as smart as me. For instance, I know Buddy isn't actually a cat. He is a fox." Silverflame said, showing off a bit.

"How did you-"

"I'm not stupid. I'm also a really good spy. Not even Joey knew that or he wouldn't have tried to kill Buddy, just trap him and get information about the other side from him." Joel finally decided to trust the strange cat.

"Where is he?" He asked.

"Follow me."

* * *

Moonlight had made her way back to the castle at last. She peeked into the throne room. Joey saw her.

"One moment, I need to use the restroom." Joey said, excusing himself. He exited the throne room and closed the door behind him. "Moonlight! Where have you and the other cats been?" He demanded.

"Stacy and Yammy and Scott's team have been capturing everyone!" Moonlight explained. "I was able to get away."

"What? One moment!" He ran back into the throne room.

* * *

"It is boring up here." Callum said to himself. He was beginning to get unhopeful that anyone would come to save him.

"Down there." Callum jumped. He heard a voice above him. It sounded like one of the cats that attacked him.

"Oh! I think I see it!" Callum jumped again. The other voice was Joel. _Did Joel come to save me?_ He dared to ask himself.

"Joel?" He called up.

"Callum! Is that you?" Joel's voice called down.

"Yeah!"

"I'm so glad you are ok. I'm coming to get you now!" He called. About 10 minutes later, Joel was able to get down to him.

"Joel I'm so glad it's you. The cats attacked me and I was able to escape eventually by falling in this hole, but I was too scared to climb out because I only had ½ a heart!" Just then, Silverflame came from behind Joel. "Ahhh! There is one of them!"

"Callum! She is the one that helped me find you!"

"What?" Callum said.

"I'm sorry for what we did to you." Silverflame said, bowing her head. She dropped a golden fish in front of Callum.

"What is this?" Callum asked.

"That is the cat equivalent of a Golden Apple. It should give you back three hearts and give you 6 extra hearts for 10 minutes. So you essentially gain 9 lives." The cat explained. "I think you should have it. Moonlight gave it to me as a treat for helping to get rid of you. I'm sorry." The cat looked at the ground and backed up away from the fish.

"Thank you. It's ok. If you help me take down Joey, all will be forgiven." Callum felt bad for the cat. For many of them. If they were being forced to follow someone they don't want to follow, hurt people they cared about, live in fear all the time, and yet this one _still_ came to help him, he could forgive her.

The night approached. Callum ate the fish. "We had better stay in here if we are going to keep from getting killed tonight. We will deal with everything else as soon as we can." Joel decided. And so they settled down for the night, enjoying one another's company and talking through the night.


	14. Chapter 14

I forgot to post yesterday, and I am really sorry about that! To make up for it, there will be three chapters posted today and three posted tomorrow! I really hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

"Lizzie! We must attack immediately!" Joey yelled, running back into the throne room. Lizzie jumped three blocks in the air and Yammy almost fell into the water. Meghan fell on the ground.

"Why?" Lizzie asked, after she settled down.

"Lizzie, the cats have been kitnapped!" Joey yelled.

"What? Attack!" She yelled.

"Yeah!" Cried Joey.

"Yes!" Cried Meghan.

"No!" Yammy yelled.

"Rebellion!" Joey yelled at Yammy.

"Why not, _Yammy_?" Lizzie questioned.

"Uhh…" she was caught off guard. "Joel and Buddy are missing currently. They haven't been by the castle or told any of us where they were going. We should find them and ensure their safety, as well as make it easier to battle against Scott's team."

Lizzie wasn't being influenced by her cats as they were all caught, but she wasn't being influenced by Joel or Buddy/Callum. "Alright. You have two minecraft days to find them. Hurry."

"Two days! That is 40 minutes if we work at night, but only, at most, 26 if we don't want to risk dying!" Yammy said, shocked. Surely Lizzie wouldn't only give them less than half an hour to find her boyfriend and her cat and make sure they were safe!

"Then you had better hurry." Yammy knew she wasn't kidding. She ran out of the room and called Stacy right away.

* * *

"We are almost there." Joel told Callum.

"Good, my extra 6 hearts are beginning to wear off." Callum told him. Callum (as Callum, Joel helped him change back after he ate the fish), Joel, and Silverflame ran along the yellow brick road to Lizzie's house. More specifically, her spa. Silverflame continued to scare creepers away. Although she wouldn't reveal the secret of why this was, Joel assumed that the cat's strength packaged in all of that cuteness was enough to scare any mob away, especially the green one that looks like leaves that cats climb in.

They finally arrived at Lizzie's spa. "Don't go in the house." Callum warned, as if the warning signs weren't good enough.

"Yeah, I know, she told me about her traps during dinner one night, before…" He trailed of. They both knew what he was talking about. Before Lizzie started to only care about her cats on the one life server. Joel knew it wasn't entirely her fault now. Joey had quite a big role in this, in fact; but he couldn't help but feeling upset that Lizzie wouldn't spend time with him unless he was on the one life server.

"Shall we?" Callum asked.

The two entered the spa. "Oh wait, I almost forgot!" Joel said before getting in the water. Silverflame didn't want to go in, so Joel put two bits of gold into the hopper outside the spa.

* * *

"Uhhh Joel?" Callum asked when he finally came in.

"Yeah?"

"Why?"

"Why what?" Callum looked at the hopper. "Oh, that, well, even if Lizzie is insane, it is stealing to not pay." Joel said. Night began to approach.

"Maybe we could stay here until night is over?" Callum asked. When he was a cat, he was not allowed to wear armor, so he only had some feather falling obsidian boots on.

"Sure. Joel called Silverflame in. She came in but wouldn't go near the water. Joel blocked off the door, and they spent the night in the spa.

"Meghan." Joey said before Meghan could leave the throne room, after Yammy had left.

"What?"

"I need you and Moonlight to go find and rescue the cats. I'm going to need them for my plan." Joey whispered.

"What is your plan?" She asked.

"I'll explain later, just go, and hurry." He ordered her. Meghan just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, whatever." She said. _I thought we were going to work_ together _but he just bosses me like one of his cats._ She followed the cat out of the castle. _I'll stop working for him next time. I'll tell him how I feel when I get back._ She concluded. That is what she said every time. Off she went to find the captured cats.


	15. Chapter 15

"Scott! Stacy and Yammy are back!" Kyle called out.

"Ok cool, open the gate." Scott called back up.

"Ok!" Yammy and Stacy entered the castle.

"Scott, have you seen or heard from Callum or Joel since we catnapped Lizzie's cats?" Stacy asked. She seemed rushed.

"No, why?"

"Well, as you know, Joel went to find Callum, and we haven't seen or heard from either sense." Yammy explained.

"And we have to find them in like 20 minutes or else war is going to break out." Stacy added.

"Ok. But does this mean you left Lizzie at the castle by herself with Joey?" Scott asked. The two girls looked at one another.

"Dang it!" They yelled in unison.

"Don't worry. Yammy go back to the castle to watch after Lizzie, Stacy and my team will look for Joel. We will come up with a plan if we can't find Joel in time." Scott said. Yammy ran off as fast as she could to get to Lizzie's castle.

"So, Scott, where do we start?" Stacy asked.

"Well, let's tell my team what is going on and then get looking." Scott said. "Let's go."

* * *

"Lizzie, we have to attack. They stole so much!" Joey said, trying to convince Lizzie to attack as soon as possible. This was much easier with his cats. _Meghan had better hurry._ He thought to himself.

"We wait." Lizzie said. She was staring out the door, waiting for Yammy and Stacy and Meghan to come back with Joel and Buddy.

"If we can't find them, we will have to start killing off the other team." Joey said. Trying to get her to listen to him.

"But what if they kill Joel and Buddy. We can't attack until they are safe." Lizzie argued. Just then Yammy ran through the door.

"Did you find them?" Lizzie asked, jumping up to great Yammy. Yammy ran over and hugged her friend protectively. She gave a death stare to Joey. It didn't matter to her if people hurt her, but as soon as someone hurt her friends, that was the end of them. Now she knew for a fact what Joey was doing, she was determined to make him pay.

"I'm sorry Lizzie, not yet. We've looked so much so far!" Yammy said, pulling away from the hug. "I've come back to ask if there was any way to get more time. So far this hunt has not been successful."

There was only 10 more minutes on the clock, and if the others were to find Joel and Callum, they would need more time. Lizzie nodded. "You can have another 10 minutes, but please, please Yammy, find Joel and Buddy." She said. For a moment, Lizzie sounded almost sane. Joey came up from behind Lizzie and pushed her back into her throne. "Ow!" Lizzie yelled.

"You belong in your throne, Cat Queen." Joey said. He turned away and gagged. Yammy grew angry with him.

"Stop it! Leave her alone you manipulating freak!" Yammy yelled. Joey turned very slowly towards her.

"Excuse me?"

"Leave Lizzie alone!" Yammy yelled.

"Do you want to fight me?" He challenged.

"If that means you will leave her alone."

"Please stop!" Lizzie yelled. They both turned to her. "We are all meant to be friends here! Yammy, please go tell the others about the extra time. Joey, please go to your room." Joey went to his room of the castle, and Yammy was forced to leave and tell the others about the extra time.

* * *

 _I have finally made it!_ Meghan thought. The cat cage was a grand thing to see. About as big as two of Lizzie's old houses stacked together, but no where near the size of the cat castle. Moonlight lead the way to the entrance. Meghan opened it up and a big hole in the cat cage was created. She entered the cage.

"Yay! You saved us!" A bunch of cats cheered.

"Joey sent me. He needs me to gather you up and take you to the cat castle. Please go outside so I can make sure to get you all out." Meghan said. The cats began to move. Meghan had to admit that the cat cage was really nice. She wouldn't mind living there herself. Unfortunately, she had to get back to Joey so she couldn't explore this place as much as she wished to.

Almost everyone had left, but about 50 cats just sat around, not seeming to want to leave.

"Are you coming?" Meghan asked.

"Nope." One of the cats, a black one, said. The nametag said Kawaii, Meghan recognized her as one of the cats sent on that secret mission by Joey.

"Why not? Joey has ordered for you to come."

"We aren't coming." Kawaii said again.

"Why?" Meghan asked.

"In case all of you traitors forgot." Kawaii said, addressing the cats on the outside of the cage, "Lizzie is the one who tamed us. Most of us aren't even from the jungle! We were born here."

"So, Joey is Jungle King!" Moonlight yelled. Shocked that this many cats would dare defy King Joey.

"What does that matter to us?" An Orange Tabby asked. Her nametag read "Rainbowpuff."

"Because Lizzie wouldn't have tamed us if Joey hadn't found the Jungle!" Moonlight yelled, full of anger.

"Calm down Moonlight." Meghan warned, tired of the arguing.

"Joey treats us like trash, making us do his bidding, always bossing us. That isn't good leadership!" Kawaii yelled.

"He gives us treats!" Prof. Sparklebutt 2 pointed out.

"To the ones he likes the most. The leaders get treats, but we never get anything. While you feast, Professor and Moonlight, we starve. We are cooped up in the castle until we are needed for Joey's bidding. At least with Lizzie, she would give us all treats and let us all go for walks when we wanted!" Kawaii yelled.

"Lizzie is weak, look how well Joey influences her!" Moonlight argued.

"You are weak! Look how easily Joey controls you." Rainbowpuff mocked.

"Lizzie isn't influenced by Joey, she is influenced by us, who are influenced by Joey. I'm done with Joey." Kawaii pointed out.

"We all are." Rainbowpuff finished.

Moonlight knew if she told the cats to attack, those rebel cats would be dead, but then Lizzie would be mad at her. Better to put this on Meghan.

"Do we attack?" Moonlight asked Meghan.

"No. Leave them." Meghan agreed with the rebel cats, but she had to remain loyal to Joey. He was the one who gave her the best armor and swords, he was the one who gave her free spa trips. She lead the cats back to the cat castle, unaware of how much time she had left.


	16. Chapter 16

"What are we going to do Yammy? We still haven't found them or made contact with them!" Stacy asked. The time was nearly up and so the girls were running back to the cat castle.

"I don't know Stace. Scott said he would figure out a plan and to just go along with it and do what we feel is right when he does it, but I think we should continue to try and stall." They were now approaching the castle.

Yammy nodded and they entered together. Lizzie was pacing in front of her throne and Joey was standing next to the throne. Lizzie spotted them and ran to them. Unlike the last encounter Yammy had with Lizzie, she looked much more stressed and in need of a nap.

"Did you find them? Where are they?" She asked.

"No." Stacy admitted.

"We're sorry, we haven't found them yet." Both girls looked at the ground. Lizzie was shocked that these two hadn't found Joel and Buddy. Joey came from behind her.

"This is exactly what I suspected!" Joey spoke in a loud tone, causing everyone to look at him. "Scott's team _must_ have kidnapped them, along with our cat army!"

"We don't have any proof Scott is behind all of this!" Stacy countered.

"Wrong, we know they at least catnapped the cats because Moonlight managed to escape to tell me." Joey said. The two girls were shocked. How did Moonlight escape from the watchful eyes of Scott and his team, as well as Stacy's pack? Joey saw both Yammy and Stacy had no comeback to this, as Joey knew they wouldn't. "If you have no counter, then we should attack." He yelled.

"There is only one problem, _Joey_." Yammy said, amused.

"What?" He demanded.

"We _still_ don't have an army, and now Meghan has also seemed to run off. We would lose in two seconds."

Just then Meghan burst through the door. "Sorry I'm late! I had to try to go free the cats." Meghan said upon entry.

"Did _you_ find Joel and Buddy?" Lizzie asked as if this was her last hope of saving someone's life.

Joey nodded at Meghan. "I-um-I saw them!-ya. They were captured by Scott's team! I couldn't free them as I-um-I was almost caught by team Scott and so I had to run to get these guys back as fast as I could." She finished, gesturing to the cats.

"So they do have them!" Lizzie shouted.

"Shall we attack then?" Joey asked.

* * *

"Joel, it's morning." Callum says. They had been in the spa the whole night, waiting for day to come.

"We need to wait a bit longer for the mobs to despawn." Joel responded. Silverflame sat in the corner, she couldn't wait to leave. "I think now should be good. He said, a few moments later.

"Good. Shall we go to the cat castle to save Lizzie then?" Callum asked.

"Yeah." Joel said. "Come on you two." He unblocked the entrance.

"I can't." Silverflame said.

"Why not?"

"I have to do something. You two go, please save Lizzie. I have stuff I have to do. Maybe I will see you both later?"

"Be safe. Thank you for your help." Joel said, letting her out. She ran off into the distance.

"Let's go." Callum said. Just then, Joel's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Oh my gosh Joel! Are you ok? Do you have Callum with you? Is he ok? We've been trying to reach you for _30 minutes_!"

"Scott? Yeah I have Callum! We are at Lizzie's spa heading to the cat castle." Joel responded. "It's Scott." He added to Callum. Callum nodded and mouthed the words " _I know"_ to Joel.

"Ok! Good. You need to hurry! The other side is planning an attack. Put me on speaker so Callum can hear. I have a plan…"

* * *

"Well, Lizzie?" Meghan asked. Lizzie sat for a long time as if she was having a conversation with herself in her head. After many long minutes of waiting, she finally responded.

"Ok, we attack."


	17. Chapter 17

"Lizzie! No!" Stacy yelled. "Come-on! They are our friends! Please!"

Lizzie looked angry. "Att-" Before she could finish the word, Joel ran in and put a boat on the watery floor and pushed Lizzie in. Stacy looked at Yammy and back at Joel. She followed them by boat. Joel went to a secret passage out of the cat castle.

Kyle came in leading all of Stacy's dogs. The dogs surrounded the cat army and Kyle threw some fences at Yammy. They built a big fenced-in-area around the cats. Then, Scott and his army caught up and ran in with Callum.

Up until this point, Meghan and Joey were just sitting there, watching. Meghan was the first to snap out of it.

"Joey! We should go!" She yelled at him. He snapped out of his trance.

"Let's go." The two ran behind the throne and into a secret passage Meghan had made. It lead to a maze of traps and only she and Joey and some of the lead cats knew the only safe way.

"Scott!" Yammy yelled, seeing the two go. "Do we follow?"

"If I know Joey, he is expecting us to follow. There is probably traps. We need to get to Joel's house as fast as we can." Scott said. "We will be regrouping there."

"Alright. We will get them later." Yammy agreed.

"But what do we do with the cats?" Mariel asked.

"Kyle. Can you block off the entrance of their passage? Everyone else, let's secure the area." Everyone nodded at this and got to work. A text popped up in the chat.

"The blood moon is rising."

* * *

"Joel! Where are we going?" Stacy asked as they rowed along.

"To my house." Lizzie didn't make any noise. She was happy Joel was ok. She splashed the water as they rowed.

"Ok." Just then a text chat message came up.

"The blood moon is rising."

"Oh no!" Stacy yelled.

"We need to hide." Stacy nodded and they both stopped their boats. Stacy dug a hole in the ground and the three went into the hole to hide.

Joel sat down and Lizzie laid her head down on his lap. Stacy just paced.

"Stacy, please sit down." Joel said.

"I can't I'm worried."

"Stacy we have Lizzie! She is safe now." He said, Lizzie was staring at the wall.

"I know, it's just. I've been thinking. _Why_ would Joey do this? Why would he want to harm Lizzie in this way? He saw what he was doing to her! He could have stopped it but he let her go crazy!"

"I don't know Stacy. Maybe he is just power crazy?" Joel suggested.

"I thought he was changing for the better, sharing what he found out about the spring water and going on an adventure with Lizzie to get it, taking Lizzie and I to get our own cats from the jungle. Even giving me things to keep me safe and keep my one life."

"Stacy, we are going to figure it out, but right now, we need to take care of Lizzie, ok?" Stacy finally accepted Joel's answers and sat down next to him. Lizzie looked at Stacy for a moment as if she was trying to remember something, and then looked away, back to the wall.

After awhile, Lizzie sat up.

"Joel? What are we doing in a hole?"

"Don't you remember? I ran into the cat castle, pushed you into a boat, and began to escape with you. Stacy followed us. Soon, a blood moon began to rise, so Stacy dug a hole and we went in here to hide. We have been here for about 5 minutes." Joel looked at her and she looked at him in confusion.

"Why did we have to escape the cat castle?" She asked.

"You were about to attack Scott. We had to get you out of there as Joey convinced you that I was kidnapped along with Buddy by Scott's team." _Why doesn't she remember this?_ He asked himself.

"Lizzie, you feeling alright?" Stacy asked her.

"I-I don't know. I don't remember thinking you were missing. Did Scott kidnap you and Buddy?" Her mind was begging her to remember.

"No…"

"Lizzie, what _can_ you remember about the war?" Stacy asked her.

"Well… I think I remember building the cat castle as a surprise to everyone. It would be a display place for cats named by our fans. Then I remember thinking: ' _Wouldn't it be cool if I had a bunch of cats for my fans to introduce the cat castle to everyone?'_ So I started breeding them. All of a sudden, it was a few days later and I had 6,000 cats! Then there were chickens and Scott declared war on me, I don't remember what was said, but I do remember the war. After that, I can only remember little parts of things that happened, everything was with you though. Oh and this one big memory when you brought me Buddy, and that is the last thing I can remember before now… Joel? What's going on?"

Joel and Stacy exchanged looks. "You should tell her." Stacy told him.

"Fine." He said. "Lizzie, Scott created an army of chickens and they led him to your cat castle. You had 6,000 cats with you and he told you you needed to stop it with the cats when you told him you needed one for each of your subscribers."

"What? Why would I want to do that?! That is over 3.3 million cats!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"That is what Scott said. He told you to stop, but you didn't want to, so he declared war on you."

"So that's why there was war…" she said.

"You recruited many to your team. Callum is the only who stayed out of the war. What we didn't know was that your cats were controlling you and Joey was controlling the cats."

"Why? If I tamed them?"

"Apparently it is because Joey found the Jungle so he is the King of the Jungle or something." Stacy explained. Lizzie still looked slightly confused, but waited for Joel to continue.

"Joey recruited Meghan to his own group. Eventually we realized that you were going rather insane, not eating or sleeping or doing anything other than One Life. So Yammy and I went to Scott for help. He agreed to help us. We came up with an idea to keep Joey from getting you to call for war. We convinced Callum to pretend to be Buddy to protect you from the other cats. Joey thought something was wrong with him because he couldn't control Buddy, so he recruited me to his team. I went in as a double agent. Eventually, he was tired of me not wanting to attack, so he sent his cats to "take care of Buddy." Callum was smart and escaped. Later one of your cats, Silverflame helped me find him."

"Why?"

"She told me that you were her _real_ master and she was sorry for hurting Buddy. She also told me that she knew that Buddy was not an actual cat. After saving Callum and taking him to your spa, we decided to come back to the castle. On the way, Scott contacted me, telling me that he had been trying to contact me for ages. He told me we needed to save you and the rest we have already told you." Joel finished.

"I mean, there was more that happened, but that is the big parts." Stacy added. Lizzie sat still for a moment, taking this all in.

"Lizzie?" Joel asked.

"Are you ok?" Stacy asked.

"Yeah, I just need some time to come up with a plan good enough for revenge." Lizzie responded. "I have an idea, but I'll need you guys to help me."

"Alright, let's go to my house and you can tell us all the plan. I'm sure Scott would love to help us get revenge." Joel said, glad that _his_ Lizzie was finally back.


	18. Chapter 18

This is another really short chapter, a lot is going on, and this chapter is mainly a set up for probably my favorite chapter, chapter 19! I will put both up today so enjoy! Chapter 19 is by far my favorite chapter and I am sure you will see why this is once you read it. We are almost to the end now!

* * *

"Lizzie." Callum said at last. Everyone's jaws had hit the floor after hearing her plan. Lizzie truly was the prank master.

"Wow." Yammy said.

"You're a beast!" Stacy yelled.

"And I thought your prank with the chickens was insane…" Scott said. Everyone was still awestruck. Lizzie yawned.

"Lizzie?" Shelby asked.

"Guys, Lizzie hasn't had much sleep recently. I'm gonna get her some food and rest. We will see you guys later then?" Joel asked.

Everyone nodded. Joel logged off the server and Lizzie did too. For the first time in a long time (excluding food times) Lizzie's door was unlocked. Joel entered with a nice big bowl of homemade macaroni and cheese.

"Thanks." Lizzie said, after eating the whole thing and lying down.

"Sweet dreams," Joel said, exiting to let Lizzie rest. "Revenge will come in the morning." Joel closed the door and let himself also go rest for awhile.

* * *

"The cats are locked up in the castle still I'm sure, but I'm also sure they have set traps and stuff for us for when we enter." Joey said. Meghan and Joey had a map of the whole server spread out in front of them.

"Not _all_ the cats." Meghan said.

"What do you-" Joey was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing.

 _Ring Ring. Ring Ring._

"It's Stacy." He informed.

"Are you going to answer?" Meghan asked.

"We may be able to get her to slip up some information."

"Like why Joel and Lizzie got off of the server?" Meghan asked.

"Exactly." He nodded. He then answered the phone and put it on speaker. He put his finger to his lips, signifying that Meghan should be quiet. "Hello?" He asked.

"Joey. I can't believe you!" Stacy yelled.

"What?" He said, immediately defending himself.

"Liz-Lizzie," Stacy began to sniffle. "Lizzie is with Joel right now. He finally got her to unlock her door, but it is worse than it originally seemed. She keeps talking to herself and to cats that aren't there. Joel is thinking about taking her to a doctor." She grew quieter and quieter, then she was back to yelling. "This is your fault!"

"What, how?" Joey was very confused.

"All the things you did to manipulate her. She hasn't slept or eaten very much and she is very sick. Lack of sleep and food has caused her to hallucinate so much that she is… Joey she is _actually_ going insane! We don't know how to fix it!" Then Stacy hung up the phone without even saying good-bye.

Joey and Meghan just stared at the phone for awhile. Joey was first to speak.

"Did I really…"

"I don't know…" Meghan responded, shaking her head.

"I am so, so, so SELFISH!" Joey yelled. He then slapped himself in the face.

"Joey…"

"I took this too far. I have to try and help them…"

"But what about the plan?!" Meghan yelled.

"What good is the plan if I have to hurt people to get what I want. I have not been good at all. I was a selfish jerk and I didn't even see who I was hurting. I have to find a way to fix this!" He ran out of the base.

Meghan sat alone for a minute. "If he won't finish the plan, I will." An evil glint came in her eyes.

* * *

"Silverflame!"

"Hi Kawaii, I can see that we have a lot of supporters!" The Siamese cat greeted the black cat on the way into the cat cage. The doors were wide open.

"Welcome back Silverflame!"

"Thanks Rainbowpuff." The orange tabby came over to the two.

"So we just chill now?" Rainbowpuff asked.

"No." Meghan came into the cat cage behind Silverflame. "You guys want revenge on Joey, right? Well I think I can help with that."

* * *

"Scott? What is that noise?" Britt asked.

"That is a good question Britt." Everyone went outside.

"Oh. My. Gosh."


	19. Chapter 19

Lizzie yawned. That had to be the best nap of her life.

Joel walked in to check on her. "Oh! You're up!" Joel said, shocked to see Lizzie awake.

"I've only just woken." Lizzie said, sitting up.

"Well, I'm glad you are awake. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry." Lizzie said, laughing.

"Lucky you, I have made more food." He excused himself from the room and came back with a tray of food, including Chinese noodles, and some tea.

"Oh my gosh Joel! You spoil me too much." Lizzie laughed as Joel set the feast on her lap.

"For the last few weeks, you've wanted food you could eat in a rush. I love cooking this stuff for you." He smiled.

After Lizzie had finished, Joel took her dishes and washed them for her. Lizzie, now with strength restored, took a shower and got into some fresh clothes. By the time she was done, Joel had changed her sheets and cleaned up her desk from all snack bags.

" _Joel_." Lizzie said, seeing what he had done to her room.

"What? I'm being productive! I was bored…" He said. Lizzie just laughed, Joel joined in.

"Should we see how the plan is working?" Joel said at last. They looked into one another's eyes and knew they were both _tired_ of one life. Lizzie shrugged.

"I guess we should."

* * *

Silverflame was dressed in a black suit and tie and was holding a microphone. "Hello and welcome to another round of,"

" _So you Think you can Prank!_ " all of the cats in the audience shouted.

"I'm your host, Silver Flame! Are you ready to meet the newest contestant?"

"Yeah!" The audience cheered.

"She's got blond hair, likes to wear rainbow colored sleeves, and has a prank to make. It's your Pirate King, Meghan!" The audience cheered as Meghan walked on stage. "So Meghan tell us how you feel." The host pointed the microphone at Meghan.

"Well Ms. Flame, I admit I am a little nervou-"

Silverflame cut her off. "That's great." She gave Meghan a hard pat on the back. "Let's get into this. Who wants to meet the victim?" Silverflame called. The audience cheered.

"His favorite series is One Life, he likes to write in his spare time, and he has recently gotten into controlling people to get what he wants. It's your former Jungle King, Joey!" The audience cheered. Joey, who was tied to a rolly chair, was rolled out on stage by two stage crew cats. "Welcome to _So you Think you can Prank_ , Joey. Now tell us, how do you feel?"

"How did I even get here?" Joey asked, looking around him.

"That's great!" Silverflame pushed Joey back off stage. "Now, here's how the game works. The contestant has 30 minutes to construct the best pranks she can think of. She will have 5 minutes to plan with her team of builders," Silverflame gestured to a group of cats in hard hats and building attire, "about what sort of prank she is going for. Then she will get 20 minutes to build what she wants. In the last 5 minutes, she will get a group of specialists," Silverflame gestured to a group of cats in business outfits with headsets and clipboards, "to finish up any last details of the prank. If needed, there is also our redstone specialist, Stampy," Silverflame gestured to a orange cat, with white markings, on the side of the stage holding redstone, "and our transportation specialist, Dan!" A man with blue hair and goggles was next to Stampy holding a minecart made of diamonds. "Now, in this version of _So you Think you can Prank_ , the audience has a _huge_ role."

The audience began to whisper to one another as they got excited.

"In order to get the best possible prank, you all will be doing a special task that the contestant and I have prearranged. Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" The audience cheered.

"Then let's get into it."

* * *

"Oh. My. Gosh." Shelby said.

Just then, two chat messages came up on the screen. "LDShadowLady joined the game." and "SmallishBeans joined the game."

"Oh. My. Gosh." Joel and Lizzie said at the same time.

It was chaos.

Cats were murdering chickens everywhere, and before anyone could think to do anything, Scott's entire chicken army was gone. The cats moved on to the next place with chickens to kill.

"Britt, Shelby, Mariel, Yammy!" Scott yelled at last, turning to the girls.

"Kyle!" The girls yelled.

"Me!" Kyle yelled. "I mean, what?"

"You guys said the cats were sufficiently trapped!"

"Well technically, Kyle said that we had trapped them so they wouldn't be able to escape." Yammy said. Scott looked at her with a look that said _and…_ "We never said anything." Yammy explained. Scott turned slowly to Kyle and drew his sword.

"I mean, I thought they had, they came back, right, so that means…"

"You were suppose to help!" Scott yelled.

"I was getting coffee!" He defended, seeing Scott's anger he quickly tried to save himself. "I mean…"

"You idiot!"

"Guys!" Lizzie interrupted before Scott could kill Kyle. "It doesn't matter now, we have to stop those cats and figure out who is controlling them! Where's Joey."

"LIZZIE!" Joey screamed, running at her, he tackled her. "Are you ok, Stacy told me that you were insane!" Joel grabbed Joey and pulled his hands behind his back and pulled him off of Lizzie.

"Get. Off. Of. My. Girlfriend!" Joel yelled, he then punched Joey in the face.

"Ow!" Joey screamed.

"Thanks Joel, but don't hurt him." Lizzie said, getting up and brushing herself off. She walked over and punched Joey in the face. " _I_ want to do that."

Joey screamed in pain again.

"Why are the cats killing all the chickens?" Scott asked, ignoring Joey's sobs of pain.

"What are you talking about?" Joey asked. A chicken who had been hiding came up to Joey, as there were no cats in sight and so he thought it was safe. Just then a cat came out of nowhere and the chicken was no more. "Oh my gosh!" The cat ran off to join the others. "I'm not controlling them, but I saw all the cats earlier. It was really weird? I think I was on a gameshow run by a cat in a suit? I don't know."

"What are you waiting for then? Take us there!" Joel yelled. Stacy grabbed Joey's arms from Joel.

"Fine." Joey said. Lizzie came back up and punched him again.

"By the way, we are _not_ friends anymore." Lizzie turned dramatically and ran off to walk with Joel.

* * *

I just love the idea of a cat hosting a TV show. I hope you, the reader, loved it too!


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh my gosh. It is done!" Meghan yelled looking at the giant chicken that had engulfed Joey's house.

"Megan," Kawaii and Rainbowpuff, heads of the detail and building teams, came up to her.

"Yes?"

"We would like to suggest something." Rainbowpuff said.

"What is it?"

"We still have five minutes. Could we replace all of Joey's stuff with chicken meat and feathers?" Kawaii asked.

"And hide his stuff?" Rainbowpuff added.

"Oh my gosh, hide it in an egg under the chicken!" Meghan said.

"Ok!" The cats ran off. Meghan laughed evilly, her prank was almost done.

* * *

"The adrenaline is real guys!" A cat called Heatherstar yelled.

"Wahooo!" Another cat known as Leo said in reply. The cats ran across the server killing all of the chickens.

Another cat, Spark swiped at a few chickens and killed them all. "Stupid birds!" He cried.

"Oops, the speed is running out! Kitty!" Heatherstar called out. A smallish cat ran up and the cats gathered around. She dropped a speed potion on them. The cats were back to running.

"Wahoo!" They all yelled.

* * *

"The thirty minutes are up! The audience is now coming back, until everyone is situated, let's get started with interviewing some of the people involved." Silverflame said. "Ahh, Rainbowpuff, lead of the build team, can I ask you some questions?"

"Uhhh sure." Rainbowpuff said.

"What was your first reaction when you were told Meghan's plan?"

"Well, I don't want to give the prank away, but I believe my exact words were, "Oh. My. Gosh.""

"That certainly sounds exciting. How did your team react?"

"Well, they were definitely excited. We do a lot of big projects on this show and this one got us really thinking about how to do it, so that should tell you something."

"I definitely can't wait, and I'm sure our viewers are excited too! Now tell us, I saw you and Kawaii, head of the detail team, go and talk to Meghan with some "big idea" towards the end, what was that about? Or is it a surprise?"

"Oh man, so we had a real good idea on what to do with what our audience did. You'll see soon but I think it definitely brought the whole thing together."

"Alright, thank you Ms. Rainbowpuff." Rainbowpuff walked to join her building group. "Ahh, look, it is Kawaii, head of the details team, let's go talk to her. Ms. Kawaii, tell us, what did you think when you learned the plan Meghan had planned."

"Oh gosh, I thought they wouldn't have enough time to be honest, but Rainbowpuff and her build team are _really_ productive."

"As productive as you, I'm told. Those last few minutes you and your team were really rushing it, did you think you wouldn't finish your "surprise" thing."

"Yeah, it was really crazy but everyone really worked together and I can't wait to see the victim's face when he sees what we've done."

"Thank you for your time." Kawaii nodded and went to join her group. "Hey look! There's Meghan, let's go talk to her real fast. Meghan! Do you have time for a few questions?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

"How did you come up with your prank?"

"Well, I just thought, "what is Joey?" and this was the best idea I came up with."

"So you really put the victim in mind when doing this prank?"

"For sure."

"Ok, and what did you think when Rainbowpuff and Kawaii came to you with their secret plan?"

"I really liked it, but we had to move fast. It was stressful, but I'm so glad I had these guys to help me."

"Alright! The audience is almost all back and so we are about to reveal the prank-oh wait-hold on. Uh-huh. Yep. Ok. Sure." She was talking in her headset. "Ok so we seem to be having a problem with security, we'll be right back after these quick words from our sponsors."

Meghan's Burry Booty Shop commercial began to play.

* * *

"Meghan, if you would go with Stampy and Dan and our security cats?" Silverflame said. She ran off to see what was going on.

"I'm sorry, I have somewhere I have to be? I'm suppose to be recording with Stacy in around an hour and I have to get it all set up." Stampy said, not happy to be surrounded by cats with black shirts that said "Security" and were holding deadly weapons.

"Look, Stampy, I understand, but we are having a few problems and we would hate for you to get hurt." Rainbowpuff explained. Stampy shrugged and nodded, so the three were led to a safer area. Of course Stampy didn't want to get on these guys' bad sides, especially as he was a guest on the server.

"Look, we are not here to cause any trouble!" Stacy said, "Just trying to find someone." Some security cats had weapons pointed at the group.

"You have Joey with you. Joey is the enemy. _You_ are the enemy." One said.

"Guys guys!" Silverflame ran up to them. "Calm down." She turned to Joel. "Care to explain why you have the enemy with you, _Joel_?"

"Silverflame, uhh, nice suit. Ummm Lizzie?" He said turning to Lizzie for help.

"Seriously?" Lizzie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes?" He said, trying to laugh it off but failing miserably.

"Cats are killing the chickens. We captured Joey to take us to the source." Lizzie explained.

"Ahhh, ok." Silverflame said. "Take Joey to the holding zone and take the rest to the box." The security grabbed Joey and dragged him to the "holding zone," a sort of dressing room with a lock on the outside where the show kept the victims of their pranks, how Joey had left was a mystery to them all. The rest were led to "the box."

"The box?" Lizzie asked.

"Sounds not good." Scott said.

"Don't worry. It is fine. By the way, glad to see you better, my queen. All will be revealed in time." Silverflame bowed and went back to the stage.

The group was led to a box high up with nice furniture and food. They could see the stage, but not Joey's house.

"What's going on?" Lizzie asked. Security sat her down in the nicest chair, right in front of the window.

"I'm not sure." Joel was sat in a less nice, but still comfortable, chair next to her. Everyone else sat on the couches.

"I guess we will soon find out." Scott said. The show started back up.

* * *

"And we are back! The problems have been dealt with and the audience is back, so let's show off the prank!" The audience cheered. Everyone in the box looked at one another in confusion.

"A gameshow?" Britt suggested.

"Hosted by cats?" Shelby added.

"Meghan, would you and your team please come on stage?" Silverflame called. Meghan, leading Dan, Stampy, Kawaii, who was leading the detail team, and Rainbowpuff, who was leading the building team, ran out on stage.

"Would the Victim please _also_ be brought to stage." Joey, tied to another rolly chair, was wheeled out by some stage crew members. The people in the box burst out laughing.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" The audience cheered.

"Alright then, it's time to:"

"Reveal the prank!" The audience yelled together. The curtain blocking Joey's house from view was dropped. A giant chicken was revealed instead of Joey's house. Everyone in the audience and in the box laughed.

Joey did not.

"Meghan! What did you do to my house?!" He screamed. He kicked free of the chair.

"Don't worry, the chicken is just built around your house. Want to see the inside?" Meghan laughed evilly.

"Ugh! Fine." Joey was led inside. A big screen came from the floor to show the audience what was happening inside the house.

Joey opened a chest. Then another, then another.

"Where is my stuff?" He screamed. The audience laughed.

"This might be better than my revenge was!" Lizzie laughed.

"What is in the chests?" Yammy asked. Just then a view of the chests was shown of all raw chicken and feathers.

"So that's what happened to my chickens…" Scott said. He was upset, but more amazed at the dedication of this prank.

"I'll give you a hint, your stuff is within 20 blocks of the chicken." Meghan said.

"Thank you for joining us for:"

" _So you think you can prank!_ " The audience cheered.

"Until next time, I'm your host, Silver Flame, reminding you to stay calm and revenge is a dish best served-" she paused for dramatic effect. "Pranked." Music played out of nowhere and the show ended. The audience cleared out.

"Meghan!" Lizzie yelled.

Meghan ran over to her. "Lizzie, glad you are ok. Did I do ok?"

"That was amazing!" Lizzie said.

"Thanks, that means alot coming from the prank queen. By the way, sorry about all the chickens, Scott. I don't think there are any more on the server.

"That's alright Meghan. We have tons of eggs. You can each have like 5 large chests full if you need them."

Everyone laughed. Then Joey approached them.

"Now, what to do about you?" Scott asked.

* * *

"I now call this court into session." Scott said, banging a hammer. "Joey, you have been accused of manipulation and unfriendliness. How plead you?"

Joey was on one side with his lawyer, appointed by the server, Stacy. Lizzie was on the other side with _her_ lawyer, Britt, who had happily agreed when asked to defend Lizzie. First, it would be a great experience for her resume. Second, it would be an easy win, everyone on the server was a witness.

Stacy stood up. "My client pleads guilty." She said.

"What! No I don't!" Joey yelled, jumping up and pounding on the desk.

"Seriously?" Stacy asked. She crossed her arms.

"Alright, guilty." He said, sitting back down. He looked at the floor.

"Ok then, that was easy. Joey, for your crimes, you will have to do 10 episodes of community service and find a way to keep all of these cats." Scott said. "And in the future, anyone who tries to manipulate someone will be kicked off the server forever and replaced with a _new_ youtuber." Scott said. "And there will be a public burning of the offender and all their stuff will be given to the new youtuber."

"That's a bit harsh." Joey mumbled.

"Good, then everyone should be nice from now on! Court adjourned." Scott banged his hammer on his podium.

* * *

This has been the end of The One Life War. I hope you enjoyed it as I worked for months to make it, and it took a lot of convincing from my friends to eventually post it up for the world to see. Don't worry, there is an epilogue after this, so I hope you enjoy that, but this is my last note in this story! Reviews would be helpful to me in deciding if I would like to eventually make a second One Life War fan fiction, so if you love my story and want more, please make sure to say so, Thank you for reading this far in my story and I hope you all have a wonderful 2018!

-Honorchior


	21. Epilogue

"You wanted us to come here Joey?" Stacy asked. Lizzie put distance between her and Joey. Things weren't completely healed.

"I understand Stacy and Lizzie, but why me?" Joel asked.

"You'll see." Joey said mischievously. "Follow me." He led them to a small, pink, building. "Come in." He said. He walked in. Stacy, Lizzie, and Joel looked at one another nervously.

"Shall we?" Joel asked.

"Together." Stacy said. They held hands and walked in. All of a sudden they were falling. They fell into a pool of water.

"Joel! Lizzie! Stacy!" Silverflame yelled. She ran towards them along with Kawaii and Rainbowpuff.

"Woah what is this place?" Stacy asked.

"Kitty, go fetch some towels, right meow!" Kawaii said. The small cat ran off and returned with towels. The three dried off.

"Welcome to One Life: Magical Cat Emporium!" Silverflame exclaimed.

"Wha?" Lizzie said.

"I'm confused." Stacy said. "Magical Cat Emporium, like Lizzie's video thing?"

"Yep!"

"Where did Joey go?" Joel asked.

"I'm right here… Do you like it?" Joey said, coming out of a hiding place in a wall.

"Joey. How did you do all of this?" Stacy asked.

"Cats are very productive. They agreed to help me on their future home if I promised to never hurt anyone here ever again."

"We have a contract." Rainbowpuff nodded, holding out a piece of paper.

"So I see a lot of cats around here, but not 6,000." Joel said, looking around.

"Most are hanging out in the various rooms of the Cat Emporium. Would you like a tour?" Silverflame asked.

"Yes please!" Lizzie exclaimed. Her eyes were full of stars.

"Follow me please." Kawaii, Rainbowpuff, and Silverflame began to show around the Cat Emporium. Joey went to go do more community work.

"This is the nap room." Rainbowpuff said. It was a big room with lots of pillows and blankets.

"This is the laser room." Kawaii said. It was a room full of laser lights. Cats were chasing them like crazy.

"This is the chest room." Silverflame said. It was a room of chests. There were cats sitting on each chest in the room.

"Here is the food room!" Rainbowpuff exclaimed. It was a room with water and fish.

The group continued to view the whole Magical Cat Emporium.

"Come visit again soon!" Silverflame called as they left.

"We will!" The three yelled back.

"I can't wait until it is officially open." Lizzie said.

"Yeah," Joel agreed. "That is going to be a fun place to hang out with the cats. But Lizzie?"

"Yeah Joel?"

"Are you done breeding cats now."

"Hmmmmm… Maybe?"

"What?!" Stacy and Joel exclaimed.

"We now have a really big place to keep cats…" She said. Then she laughed. "I'm just kidding! No more cats!" They all laughed.

"Hey, hey, guys." Scott ran up to them.

"Hey Scott, what's up?"

"I got TNT! Wanna help me blow up the castles."

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeees!" They all cried. They ran off into the sunset to destroy the castles.

"Oh wait! Night! Bad! Sleep break!" Scott said. They put their beds down and slept the night away. It's still One Life, after all.


End file.
